


A day in the life of Tetsuya Number 2

by mediumbear



Series: Before I See Too Much [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gen Fluff, M/M, Okay no but walkies tho, POV Animal, POV Tetsuya #2, Pets, Sad only because owner has gone to work today, WALKIES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumbear/pseuds/mediumbear
Summary: Ever since Coach Riko picked him up, Tetsuya Number 2 has had a good many people to take him on walks. These are the stories about his families.Part of Before I See Too Much, canon-divergent AU. There is a stupid amount of worldbuilding hanging out there so I recommend reading if you're interested in the details of everybody's domestic situation, but otherwise, enjoy doggo !!!





	A day in the life of Tetsuya Number 2

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is lucky enough to have a regular shift pattern patrolling Shinjuku - two earlies, two lates, two nights, three days off. Kise not so much - between long-haul flights as a pilot and modelling gigs as soon as he touches ground, he needs to catch his beauty sleep where he can.
> 
> Number 2 just thinks it's important that he gets his two hours' exercise every day.

This family is a _dozy_ family, Number 2 thinks. His two keepers who are always here and there and talking and then quiet but always like to doze.

Nothing like sensible family. _Sensible_ family has one gentle person who is up at a very good time of day, when it is the best time for seeing other dogs, and is always saying to shush and to sit and to get ready and to say hello to dozy family’s growly person.

It is certainly nothing at all like his family before that, the _bouncy_ family, whose studious person liked to say hello to all sorts of people – grumpy, smiley, fraidy-cat, silent – and was up until very late, when a person should be resting, and awake very early when it is just perfect for a meal and a walk.

This morning he thinks of asking the dozy ones if they want to get up at a good time, this very good time for food for everybody and not just for dogs. They have not said yes very enthusiastically yet, but he hopes this time will be different.

He lays on the bedcovers where they let him sleep, watching two fluffy, dozy person-heads barely above the covers, although growly-person has at least two legs stuck out sideways from the blankets. This means he might be ready for getting up. So, Number 2 takes the initiative and stands up on all fours on the blankets, ready to pounce.

“Number 2, nooo…” The other dozy one, pretty person, whimpers, trodden on, but doesn’t want to move. Number 2 himself isn’t very big, he thinks. It was not very long ago that the gentle person would carry him in his nice clean schoolbag. Number 2 shakes his head – _no, not you! You don’t like to wake up when growly person does_. – and nuzzles up against the other one. No noises come out, so he persists, and finally drags the sheet off of growly person’s body entirely. He groans quietly and grabs Number 2 by the chops, giving his face a stern wiggle as if to make him stop. Number 2 licks him all over his naked furless face.

This wakes up his growly person who slowly gets to his feet, no faster for Number 2’s careful head-butting and wagging, sheaths his feet in slippers and strides off to the kitchen with Number 2 showing him the way, as this is a sleepy person who may not see all the obstacles in their path – magazines and clothes in the hallway.

He is right, after all, that this time when it’s only beginning to get bright is the best time for food. His person doesn’t always see eye-to-eye with him about this but this is okay. Today is a day where he agrees because the acid smell of the coffee-maker has started wafting around the kitchen and the toaster buzzes.

After much of his whining and growly person shushing, his food-bowl is laid down and he gets to work. Number 2 feels his sides and back being patted and his fur being stroked the wrong way a little roughly but pays no mind.

“When’re you gonna let me catch a break, Tetsu 2?”

Although he is busy eating, Number 2’s ears prick and he digests the words with intrigue. That isn’t how his name sounds. _Number 2_ is the name he was given and it has been shouted across practice halls, whispered into his fur on trains, spoken gently in restaurants. This is just how it is. He does not know why growly person thinks this is a better name. But then growly person will sometimes get the wrong picture, or maybe makes a joke that isn’t very funny. Pretty person thinks so too, Number 2 reckons.

They surprise pretty person in bed with breakfast, and he’s high-pitched as normal which could very nearly hurt his ears but he has learnt that it won’t do any such thing, and so he does not need to howl. This is something he has taught himself. He wedges himself in between the pair for a cuddle and it feels like becoming the filling in a sandwich. Breakfast for his pretty person looks tasty, goopy and glittery on toast. But he’s too comfortable to make an attempt on it.

Growly person breaks the sleepy silence after a while and in his slumber Number 2 only catches the word ‘walk’.

Instantly he leaps up and away and digs out the leash, always ready to go.

On this very rare occasion the dozy family who walk him are two, not one, and the walk feels sunnier for it. When he walks with the growly one he knows he can show him the best spots for a good run and the stands in the park with the best smells but with pretty person in tow he will have double the attention and chances to meet other dogs.

Sometimes when he makes the most of this occasion, the growly person says that he is things like ‘cunning’, and at those times he will also call him ‘Tetsu 2’ again. It’s a very strange joke that he does not understand but he is sure it is only a good thing.

After a very good run and a careful investigation of the dachshund that lives a few blocks away, whose person stopped to chat for a long time, he notices growly person walking further ahead and the grip on his leash encourages him to halt.

Behind some gates at the station that Number 2 has also visited before. He waves and disappears down some stairs.

Number 2 looks up at his remaining person. _Where is growly person going? When will he come back? You can wait here and I will go search, because I have gone there before!_ He tries his best to ask this nicely with his soft barks and whines but pretty person still shakes his head, although he does not scold him. It isn’t a perfect outcome because he is one person down all the same, but it doesn’t seem to be a panicking matter. Pretty person pats his head and gives his curly tail a little ping.

They don’t go to all the usual spots, which could be strange but it is not very often that he is walked by this one so he remains quiet, glancing back at pretty person from time to time to check that he is sure where they’re going. Number 2 can handle anything they encounter but the odd ball rolling past at an elementary school playground or a kid with their elders distracts him along the way. His person removes his jacket and puts on a pair of sunglasses. Number 2 thinks it’s a good thing he is such a smart dog and knows that he still smells the same despite it, of make-up powder and extra-clean laundry.

Eventually, they settle at a place with chairs and tables outside, on the corner of a sunshiney street. Without even asking for it Number 2 has a bowl of water placed before him, and the coffee smell is back. Pretty person sits down at a table and together they enjoy the warm outdoor air.

“A change of scenery is nice, right?” His person gives him a fond ruffle of the ears. Number 2 eventually calms down from all the excitement of people walking up and down this street, and rests his head on his paws, satisfied and hydrated.

The journey home drags. Passing the station Number 2 whines and lingers, waiting to see if growly person will re-emerge from the escalator but to no avail, and pretty person has to beg him to budge. At home he dozes on the rug, shaken off the couch by his now singular housemate, but when the door clicks many hours later he awakens snuggled up to pretty person with his arms tight around him, softly snoozing but holding him in an iron grip. He can’t wriggle himself free without using all of his paws.

“Shhh.” But growly person enters the living room and greets him before Number 2 can escape, the scent of old car fresheners playing on his blue clothes like it often does after he has been away for a while. They lock eyes, and growly person flicks off the light.

When he does this Number 2 realises that outside is all dark, as well. Only a few stars and lit apartment windows play in the darkness between the blinds. Neither of them had stirred in all that time.

The awake person makes a very exaggerated show of tiptoeing into the room, so that Number 2 will understand, but he watches tensely with such a desire to play in that just-woken puppy frenzy. He lies very still as growly person loops his arms underneath only the sleeping, mumbling pretty person (while edging Number 2 off the bed with an encouraging ‘c’mon, kiddo’) and carefully steps his way to the bedroom, Number 2 following eagerly to watch this development.

Pretty person gets laid down, that’s all, he doesn’t stir. Growly person says something with the word ‘jetlag’. He always seems bothered when he says that word but today—tonight – it is with a different tone, but perhaps that is because Number 2 can’t see his face in the shadows.

When growly person goes away, Number 2 waits to see him again. Pretty person goes away for much longer, all the time. He wonders does growly person wait for him all this time as well?

Another food bowl is filled up for him in the kitchen, and then all the lights are put out.

Even when they are all here and wake up at the best time, they are dozy. Not quiet but dozy on the other sides of when they are up.

This dozy family is a very good family.


End file.
